Arius
|-|Arius= |-|Possessed Arius= |-|Arius-Argosax= Summary Arius is a wealthy, insane businessman who serves as the primary antagonist of Devil May Cry 2. Although he is the president of an international public corporation known as "Uroboros", he focuses his research into the black arts as a modern-day sorcerer, in an effort to raise the demon known as Argosax from the Demon World and use its power to become "an all-powerful immortal". He came to Dumary Island in search of the legendary Arcana, the four mystical artifacts which would allow him to unseal Argosax. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Arius | Arius-Argosax Origin: Devil May Cry Age: Unknown Classification: Human with Demonic Power | Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Arius=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Could perceive Lucia even when she was in disguise) Teleportation, BFR, Dark Magic, Forcefield Creation, Summoning |-|Possessed Arius=Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Regeneration (Low), Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can cause shockwaves |-|Possessed Arius Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|Arius Argosax=Same abilities as before, plus Acid Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) Attack Potency: City level (Summoned Nefasturris, who's the entire city of Dumary Island, casually destroyed a massive amount of infrastructure) | At least City level (Stronger than before, casually gouged a 50-foot-deep trench into the street) | At least City level (Even stronger than before, drew on the power of Argosax, is nearly comparable to end-game Lucia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales above Lady and Blitz, capable of fighting a casual Dante and dodge a straight attack from him) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought with Lucia) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 5 | At least Class 5, likely higher | At least Class 5, likely higher Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level | At least City level | At least City level Stamina: High | Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his revolver | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with shockwaves | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His revolver | His tentacles | None Intelligence: Above Average | Unknown (Lower than before) | Animalistic. Weaknesses: Overconfidence | None notable | None notable. Key: Arius | Possessed Arius | Arius-Argosax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Immortals Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7